Surgical blade systems often have a safety feature that permits the blade to be transitioned between a retracted and an extended position. In the retracted position, the blade is contained within a handle or a sheath that prevents the blade from accidentally contacting or cutting a user. In the extended position, the blade extends outwardly from the handle such that it can be used to cut tissue.
Such systems include moving parts that permit the play to transition between the retracted and the extended position. It is highly desirable that such moving parts easily and smoothly transition between the retracted and extended positions. In view of this, there is a need for methods of manufacturing surgical blade systems that smoothly transition between retracted and extended positions.